


The King

by Anonymous



Category: King Kong (2005)
Genre: Ann Darrow - Freeform, Anthropomorphic, Cock Vore, F/M, Fear, Furry, G/T, Hand Jobs, King Kong - Freeform, Large Cock, Macro/Micro, Macrophilia, Masturbation, Microphilia, NSFW, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Predator/Prey, Size Difference, Vore, aware vore, unwilling prey, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kong teaches Ann Darrow a lesson on what it means to be his...
Relationships: Ann Darrow/Kong (King Kong 2005)
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	The King

The King would not be made the Fool, not by any man, or woman, especially not _his_ woman.

He couldn’t even look at her as she quietly sobbed in his hand, her wet tears falling against his fingers that were wrapped punishingly around her narrow waist. She knew she had angered him by running away, endangering herself by falling prey to his greatest enemy. Of course he had gone after her, stalking her scent and tiny footprints in the dirt. He had found her just in time, about to be permanently taken from him in one clash of sharp teeth.

She had chosen him then, slowly backing up to stand below him, choosing his protection over the fate of the raging lizard before her. He knew the battle would be bloody, he needed it to be, to somehow calm the rage inside of him that threatened to tear her apart himself for thinking she could leave him.

The battle lasted longer than he would have liked, but it worked out most of his rage, leaving just a simmer of anger as he slowly brought his gaze to her trembling form. She had fallen to her knees, crying large tears as he reached for her, scooping her up into his large hand before taking back off from where they had come. He was taking her home, where she belonged.

She hadn’t stopped her incessant crying the whole way back, stoking the burning embers of his barely contained rage, his nostrils flaring as he tried to hold back his temper, but with each lash of her wailing he felt himself tipping over the edge.

Once he had gotten them safely back to his dwelling, he had stripped her of her gown, smelling the t-rex’s saliva own it, growling as it sensed the other’s predator’s scent on his possession. If he had not already killed the beast, he would have done the moment he smelled it on her. He replaced the scent with his own, licking her naked body up and done with his rough tongue, ignoring her squeals of disgust, noting a few in pleasure, and the hands that constantly tried to push him away.

When he was satisfied that she was covered in his sent, he thought about how he would punish her. She could not be allowed think that this sort of behavior would be tolerated, not by him, not from anyone. She would need to learn that his subjects did not leave him of their own accord, he usually grew tired of them, ate them, or killed them. How could he make her see that she was completely at his mercy, that she would come and go as he wished her to do and not a moment before?

He looked at her then, his eyes devouring her downturned face. She was really quite beautiful, light to his dark. A beauty for the monster.

He felt his large cock twitch beneath him and formed an idea as he gripped his lengthening cock in his other hand, stroking it as the idea began to formulate inside his head. He heard her gasp when he began to lower her between his outstretched thighs, coming face to face with his large cock, swelling to more than five times her size as he stroked it between his fingers.

He used his thumb to smooth the juices that began flowing from the tip to slicken the outside tip, glancing at his captive as she stared at his cock, a mixture of horror and fascination in her crystal blue eyes. He felt himself harden to a point of pain and knew that it was time.

In a flurry of movement, Kong tossed the woman into the air, catching her by her ankle, chuckling deeply at her screaming as he lowered her towards his straining cock, its large maw gaping at her as it waited for her to slip between its grasp.

Her blonde curls slid in first, tickling his slit tortuously before her head slipped inside, making his nostrils flare in arousal, his chest puffing out with his panting breaths. He could feel himself toeing the edge already, knowing that he needed to be quick about this. He pushed her all the way in, his head falling back against his broad shoulders as his mouth fell open, his breaths coming out in harsh panting.

He could feel her struggling inside of him as his penis pulled her further inside of him, the site of a small bulge in his penis slowly falling downwards making him grunt in satisfaction. He touched the bulge and watched as it wiggled with the contact and he smirked. When he felt her slide passed the base of his cock, spilling into the round sack of his gigantic scrotum, he took himself back in his hand and started pumping, unwilling to go a minute longer with the pent up rage and arousal that boiled beneath him.

He thought about how scared he was when he found she was gone, the anger of finding out that she had left him, the rage on finding another predator with her in its sights, daring to take what was his. He remembered the scent of another on her and how he had wiped that scent away and replaced it with his own, marking her as his for the whole jungle to see.

_She. Was. His._

Kong stood up, beating his chest with one fist and roared his release, spilling his seed over the cliff, launching streams of come yards away before it fell amongst the trees below, his roar echoing off the walls of the cliffs around him startling the birds into the air and the beasts down below to take cover. He fell back on his ass, stroking his softening cock between his fingers as he came down from his high, pushing himself back so that he was pressed against the outside of his dwelling.

When he was satisfied that he had completely emptied himself of his seed, he grabbed his scrotum, pushing his fingers around his shriveling sac looking his beauty. He found her relatively quickly, curled up in a ball, her slight form trembling deliciously against him, making his cock twitch in arousal.

He snorted, patting her inside of his balls, before he dropped them to the ground, feeling the tiny vibrations of her squeaking echo off his walls in the most delicious ways. He decided that she would remain there for the next several days, forced to think about what she had done, who she had crossed. Only when he felt that she had truly learned her lesson and would submit to him fully would he allow her the freedom from her prison.

Pulling himself into a proper sitting position, Kong turned his head towards the setting sun, lifting his hand above his head to pull a bamboo stick down, a new, but familiar hunger settling inside his belly. He looked out across the island, his eyes looking out against the colors that painted his kingdom in brilliant hues of pinks and oranges.

It was good to be King.


End file.
